That fateful choice
by Smallwhisker
Summary: Leafpool and Crowfeather chose not to return to the clans. Due to that fateful choice Echosong of SkyClan had to go on a great adventure. Due to that fateful choice the Dark forest did not rise, but, something, more dangerous, did. Read to find out what would of happened if Leafpool and Crowfeather did not return to the clans
1. Prologue and allegiances

**Hey everyone! _ Here with my first fan fiction! What would happen to the prophecy if Leafpool and Crowfeather decided to have a life outside of the clans? There will be other stuff I will want to clear up, but that will be down the bottom. Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

 **Allegiances**

 **Thunder Clan**

Leader – Firestar –

Deputy – Brambleclaw

Medicine cat – Cinderpelt

Warriors –

Dustpelt

Cloudtail

Brackenfur **  
Apprentice, Whitepaw**

Thornclaw

Ashfur  
 **Apprentice, Birchpaw**

RainWhisker

Squirelflight

Spiderleg

Stormfur

Brook where small fish swim

Queens

Ferncloud

Daisy

Sorreltail

Elders

Goldenflower

Longtail

Mousefur

Kits

Hazelkit

Mousekit

Berrykit

Molekit

Honeykit

Poppykit

 **WIND CLAN**

Leader – Onestar

Deputy – Ashfoot

Medicinecat – Barkface

Warriors

Tornear

Owlwhisker

Nightcloud

Weaselfur

Queens

Whitetail

Elders

Morningflower

Rushtail

 **SHADOWCLAN**

Leader – Blackstar

Deputy – Russetfur

Medicinecat –Littlecloud

Warriors

Oakfur  
 **Apprentice, Smokepaw**

Cedarheart

Rowanclaw

Tawnypelt

Queens

Tallpoppy

Elders

Boulder

 **RIVERCLAN**

Leader – Leopardstar

Deputy – Mistyfoot

Medicinecat – Mothwing **  
Apprentice Willowpaw**

Warriors

Blackclaw **  
Apprentice Beechpaw**

Hawkforst

Voletooth

Swallowtail

Stonestream

Reedwhisker  
 **Apprentice Ripplepaw**

Queens

Mosspelt

Dawnflower

Elders

Heavystep

Cats outside of the clans

Leafpool – former thunder medicine cat

Crowfeather – former WindClan warrior

Echosong Traveling SkyClan medicine cat

 **PROLOGUE**

Inside SkyClan's medicine den Echosong tightened up in her sleep, as if it was a cold leafbare night. Yet it was late in Newleaf, and very warm. Frecklewish looked worried but dared not to wake her.

It was not a usual training session for Echosong. She was with three Starclan cats : Fawnpelt, Cloudstar and, more unusually, Spottedleaf. "It is essential," Growled Cloudstar,"that you understand this! Each cat controls their own destiny but the prophecies have to come true! When Bluestar was told that fire would save her clan, maybe Firestar was not the first choice! Maybe some other cat was meant for the prophecy but they chose not to join Thunderclan!"

"What are you trying to tell me?" cried Echosong. Fawnpelt leaned up. "A major change has happened. Leafpool and Crowfeather made a choice they should not have made. They have chosen a life outside of the clans, but it will fill the clan's life's with hardship, suffering, and, grief."

"What prophecy?" asked Echosong.

"You have heard of Skywatcher, yes?" said Spottedleaf. Echosong had heard of him. The last descendant of the old Skyclan he had lived only to see the second day of the new clan, before dying of old age. Echosong had been a kittypet at the time, and had never met him. "Before he died he gave Firestar a prophecy: There will be three, kin of your kin who have the power of the stars in their paws. Echosong, you must go and find the three."

"I can't leave SkyClan" protested Echosong. "I'm the medicine cat. I have duties! My clan needs me!"

Fawnpelt looked at Echosong desperately. "Because of the change in the prophecy, the threat facing the clans is greater the ever before. Another change might doom them all together. Please my old apprentice, go and save the clans." Fawnpelt said softly.

Echosong looked sadly down at the ground. "If it is Starclan's will, I will go" she mewed. "Do you know anything of the dangers both ahead of me and the clans?"

Cloudstar looked at her. "No. We will give any advice we can, but we know nothing about the dangers except there are dangers." "Thank you" said Echosong. I will leave as soon as possible. Everything melted away and Echosong woke in the medicine den.

 **All right guys! That was the allegiances and prologue! Down here I will answer the Reviews! Now, before I sign off There are a few things I want to clear up.**

 **Cinderpelt/heart and Sandstorm:*SPOILER ALERT* since Leafpool is no longer in Thunderclan I figured that they needed a medicine cat. So I decided to kill off Sandstorm instead. Thus Cinderkit won't exist. I want Sorreltail to have three kits so molekit won't die.**

 **The Brambleclaw Ashfur Squirellflight triangle : Hollyleaf , Lionblaze and Jayfeather don't exist in this so Squirrelflight andBramble claw won't have any "kits" Ashfur's death is later on in the series so he will be in this as well**

 **Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw: I don't want to have the blood will spill blood prophecy without Leafpool, so Hawkfrost will survive. However he won't feature much, if at all.**

 **Graystripe and Mille: Partway through the fanfic, Graystripe will return with Mille**

 **Bye guys! Please review for a virtual cookie! (::) until I update R &R**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! First of all can I just say a HUGE THANKYOU to all of you reviewed, favorited or followed. Virtual cookies for everyone! (::) (::) (::) (::) Seriously, thanks. I didn't expect any of those things, but you guys were pros and gave them. Thanks. Reply's to the reviews down the bottom. Without further ado lets Chapter 1!**

"Midnight, I'm sorry. We won't return to the clans. We've abandoned them. I'm sorry" said Crowfeather.

The Badger looked rather surprised. "I will not interfere with your decision. Goodbye"

Midnight said the last part rather stoutly as if _Hmph_. Crowfeather could tell Leafpool was distressed about leaving her clan behind, especially Squirrelflight. He lightly touched his tail tip onto Leafpool's shoulder.

"We should go" Crowfeather said softly. Leafpool nodded her head slowly, and the two cats walked on.

Leafpool and Crowfeather did not talk much on the way. As the time got to sunhigh, the two cats rested under the shade of a tree. As the sun went down, the two cats huddled together for warmth. The next morning came and the cats started walking again. This time, with a bit more talking.

"Crowfeather" asked Leafpool

"What" meowed Crowfeather

"Is this right leaving the clans? I don't wish Squirrelflight to be dead!"

Crowfeather carefully contemplated what he was going to say before saying it.

"Leafpool" he began "We turned our backs on the clans. We don't believe that cat's from other clans should not be allowed to love each other. And I know you still care for them. But the clans have been fighters form the very beginning. They _will_ survive for eternity. And Midnight is going to help. They'll be fine." Leafpool looked at Crowfeather lovingly.

"I hope you're right Crowfeather." Leafpool said

Another day went by without Leafpool and Crowfeather having shelter.

"What exactly are we looking for?" panted Leafpool as the couple walked up a steep hill.

"Anything" replied Crowfeather "That has an abundant source of prey, and shelter. Maybe – Wow." They had reached the top of the hill. And the view was amazing. At the right of Leafpool's sight she saw more hills, less steep than the one they had just climbed. A small stream trickled down the hills. To the left of Leafpool's vision, there was almost a tiny forest. There were a few high trees, but mainly bushes, young trees and shrubbery. Perfect for Thunderclan prey. It looked very out place, surrounded by plains and hills.

"It's beautiful" said Crowfeather.

"It's ours" said Leafpool.

"We still have to find shelter first" mewed Crowfeather, a little glumly

"You are so negative!" burst out Leafpool, Laughing. "Come on think positive for once! I'll race you to the bottom!

"Whoa whoa hey you have a head start!" cried Crowfeather, as he skidded down.

After a little fun sliding down the hill, (Leafpool won) Leafpool and Crowfeather started looking for a place to stay. They did not have to wait long. Partway through one of the hills, there was a hole, which went sideways. It wasn't very big, but it was well big enough for two cats. Inside they were quite snug, and were well protected from the weather.

"Our home" said Leafpool

* * *

Echosong yawned and got up. She instantly remembered her dream, and prepared to talk with Leafstar. But first she had to deal with Sparrowpelt's thorn in his pad, and then Whitewhiskers dead leg. Echosong was now grumpy, and when Frecklewish bumped her head, Echosong told her to heal it herself. But it was a too fine day to be grumpy and, and Echosong quickly cheered up. She headed into Leafstar's den, where she walked on Leafstar and Billystorm, who were quietly talking.

"Sorry!" yelped Echosong instantly. "I'll wait outside if you want."

"No no it's fine we were just, erm, discussing patrols for the next quarter moon. That's right patrols!" said Leafstar, very quickly.

Billystorm looked at her, quizzically. "But we weren't – OW! Yes we were discussing patrols!"

Echosong suppressed an eye roll while Billystorm licked the spot where Leafstar had kicked him. "Leafstar can I speak? She asked

Leafstar nodded. "Go on" she said

Echosong stared guilty down at her paws. "Well Leafstar, um, the truth is that I want to leave Skyclan for a period of time."

"WHAT!" yelled Leafstar "You are our medicine cat! You have duties! Do you have a good reason for leaving!"

"The best" responded Echosong and told Leafstar what Starclan had told her. After hearing the story, Leafstar sighed and looked at the ground.

"I am not one to go against the wishes of the holy clan. All of Skyclan wishes you the best of luck on your journey."

"I will need a half moon or so to get ready." said Echosong.

Leafstar nodded in agreement. As Echosong made to leave the den, she heard Leafstar say "Oh and Echosong?"

Echosong looked back "What?"

"Don't forget that during that time that you are getting ready, you are still Skyclan's medicine cat, not Frecklewish"

* * *

Leafpool did not expect to dream, but she did. Though their home and surroundings were nice, the moss was well hidden. After a long hunt, for both moss and food, (Leafpool and Crowfeather shared a mouse), the two were very exhausted, and had barely scraped up their nests before falling asleep. All Leafpool had wanted was a nice, long, dreamless sleep. Just too much to hope for.

"Starclan!" yelled Leafpool "Why am I here? I'm not going back to the clans, if that's what you want."

That's your choice" said a female voice behind her.

Leafpool span around and saw a female she cat with black spots on her snowy white pelt. "Who are you?" hissed Leafpool

"My name is Brambleberry I was a Riverclan medicine cat long ago. I was the cat that kept Crockedstar on the right path. And perhaps the same with you."

Leafpool narrowed her eyes. "I'm not going back to the clans"

Brambleberry remained calm. "I never said you should. Your fate lies in your paws alone, Leafpool."

"Why have you come here Brambleberry?" Snarled Leafpool

"I have come to tell you that Starclan will be with you, whether you want us or not." Said Brambleberry quietly

"Why" Shouted Leafpool "WHY!?"

But everything melted away, and Leafpool was left to wake up without an awnser.

 **So that was our first (official) chapter of That fateful choice! If you enjoyed please follow, favourite, or review… in speaking of reviews…**

 **REVIEWS! Once again, thank you soooooooo much for the reviews. Have another virtual cookie! (::)**

 **Frostheart913: Thanks! Could you send me the link? I would love to read it.**

 **BewareTheShadows: Thank you! I don't need a co-writer, but if I do, I will be sure to give you a heads up**

 **Pebbleshine (Guest): Maybe when Ferncloud has her kits. No promises though.**

 **And that's it for now guys! Until next time, R &R **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! Everything that is to be said is down the bottom, so let's dig right in!**

The battle raged. The cats of Thunderclan were fighters, oh yes, but the badgers were bigger, stronger, and many. But if a badger were to go into the medicine den, they would find it completely empty. There were no badgers in the nursery, but the noise in there was almost as loud. Hazelkit, Mousekit, and Berrykit's terrified cries were extremely loud. Daisy's eyes showed just how scared the former kittypet was. Pregnant Ferncloud was slightly calmer, and she was trying, without much success, to calm the kits down. But louder than the kits or Daisy was Sorreltail, who was kitting. Whitepaw and Birchpaw were fighting, so Cinderpelt was left on her own under horrible circumstances to assist Sorreltail with the birth.

"OK here's a stick" said Cinderpelt "Now put it in your mouth, there we go now push!" Sorreltail screamed. The stick splintered.

"Cinderpelt!" came an urgent meow from behind her.

"Sandstorm?" asked Cinderpelt, "Shouldn't you be fighting?"

Sandstorm did not answer the question. "It's Sootfur. He's badly hurt. I'll help Sorreltail deliver the kits. Go help Sootfur!

"You're not a medicine cat," said Cinderpelt

"I have had kits!" yowled Sandstorm, "My daughter is – was - a medicine cat. I can do this, Cinderpelt."

Cinderpelt gritted her teeth, nodded, and ran outside.

It was chaos. Cinderpelt saw Goldenflower and Mousefur push a badger down the highledge, and watched Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight chase a badger out with perfect coordination with their blows. But Thunderclan were losing. Cinderpelt could not afford to watch the battle any longer. She had to help Sootfur, and then get right back to the nursery to help Sorreltail with the birth. Cinderpelt spotted Sootfur near the bramble wall, with a nasty gash on his neck. Cinderpelt raced over to the medicine den, grabbed a paw full of cobwebs and ran over to Sootfur.

"It's all going to be all right," meowed Cinderpelt as she put some cobwebs on the gash. Sootfur yowled.

"It's all going to be all right" repeated Cinderpelt, hoping it was true.

Sootfur's ears pricked suddenly. He said something that Cinderpelt couldn't hear.

"Huh?" said Cinderpelt. Sootfur said something that sounded like 'limbplan'.

"Limbplan?" said a confused Cinderpelt. "Sootfur don't try to talk, you're not making sense."

"WINDCLAN!" croaked Sootfur, as loud as he could. But his voice trailed off at the end.

"Sootfur! Sootfur! No!" Cinderpelt tried to press a fresh cobweb on the wound but it was in vain.

"Goodbye Sootfur," sniffled Cinderpelt. Looking up, Cinderpelt saw that Sootfur had been right; Windclan, led by a badger, streamed into the camp, attacking the badgers. The badger that led Windclan also seemed to be on their side; it thrust one of its massive claws into a badger, one of its own kin's hide.

"Midnight?" exclaimed Brambleclaw.

Cinderpelt's eyes trailed back to the nursery. A badger was entering it. Cinderpelt, followed quickly by Ashfoot and Squirrelflight, ran at the badger. The three cats slashed at its flank, and Cinderpelt was now able to catch glimpses of the nursery. From what she could see, Sorreltail had two kits so far, and Cinderpelt knew that there still was one to come. Sandstorm rose up and slashed the badger. Squirrelflight, Ashfoot and Cinderpelt continued their attack, but the badger paid no attention. Its sole focus was on Sandstorm. It lifted one of its huge claws and slashed Sandstorm across the neck. Sandstorm instantly crumpled. A second later, Sorreltail's final kit came out. Cinderpelt and Squirrelflight stared at Sandstorm's limp body, but Ashfoot was unfazed, and continued a relentless attack. The badger made a move toward Sorreltail, but with a final scratch from Ashfoot, the badger decided to leave. There were no more badgers left in the camp.

"Sandstorm? Sandstorm!" Squirrelflight looked at Sandstorm desperately. "She was my mother. She can't be dead! She can't be! Please no!" Squirrelflight began to sob loudly, and was followed by Sorreltail.

"She was my mentor! It should have been me!" cried Sorreltail, not looking at the suckling kits "And a dear friend."

Cinderpelt looked at the two cats sadly "I'm sorry" she said quietly.

Ashfoot said to Cinderpelt softly "I'll go tell Firestar"

Cinderpelt looked at Firestar's den and the highledge. There Firestar was at the highledge, thanking Onestar and his warriors, while Mousefur, Longtail, and Goldenflower climbed down. As Cinderpelt slowly headed back to the medicine den, all she could hear were the howls of pain and anguish.

* * *

Leafpool fell behind Crowfeather in the race to catch the squirrel. Half a moon had passed, and Leafpool had begun to enjoy her life as a loner. At the moment she was hunting with Crowfeather. Crowfeather was faster than the squirrel, and leaped, pinning the squirrel, before killing it with a quick nip to the neck.

"Good catch!" mewed Leafpool "You were really fast then!"

"What can I say" laughed Crowfeather "I was a Windclan warrior for a long time. That's what we train for. Though for rabbits, not squirrels"

They were making their way back together, when Leafpool stopped to dig up a shrew that she had caught earlier. The sun was setting, and the two cats made their way back to the den for their evening meal.

"Want to share?" asked Crowfeather who was about halfway through the shrew. Leafpool nodded, and the two cats swapped. The shrew's meat was a little stretchy, but good. Leafpool and Crowfeather settle down to sleep. Leafpool felt something squirm in her belly. _That shrew was probably a bit too stretchy for me_ thought Leafpool. But that's when the truth hit her.

"Crowfeather" she burst out "I'm expecting kits!"

"Kits!" came a shocked reply "Leafpool – that's brilliant!"

The two cats snuggled down happily together.

* * *

"Do you really have to leave? I'm not sure I can manage without you, Echosong" fretted Frecklewish.

Echosong rolled her eyes. "Frecklewish, we've been over this. You'll be fine."

The half-moon had gone far too quickly for Echosong. She had finished saying her final goodbyes, and was now munching on a juniper berry for strength.

"But I'm a daylight medicine cat!" protested Frecklewish "What if a battle happens during the night!

"Then stop being a daylight medicine cat" retorted Echosong. She swallowed the juniper berry and stood up.

"Right, I'm done" she said

Echosong walked out of the medicine den and called out "Leafstar? I'm leaving."  
Leafstar was instantly out of her den.

"Goodbye Echosong," she said sadly.

The rest of the clan came out to say goodbye too. Echosong could hear them as she walked out of camp.

"Bye Echosong!"

"We'll miss you Echosong!"

"Tell Firestar I say hi!"

"I miss you already!"

 **Poor Sandstorm. Poor Sootfur. Poor me for not getting any reviews. Come on guys after a spectacular amount of reviews for the prologue, none for chapter 1? I think we can get reviews this chapter. Do you?**

 **Horary Leafpool is expecting kits! Vote for their names in the reviews! *Spoiler alert* She will have two she cats and a tom.**

 **Random question (I will do these sometimes): Do you prefer SandstormxFirestar or SpottedleafxFirestar. Give your opinion in the reviews! I'll give you my answer next time!**

 **If you have enjoyed this, please consider following, favouriting, or reviewing. I welcome constructive criticism. Until next time R &R! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry about the wait in updating. That's due to two facts. One : Wifi hasn't been its best and Two : I'm lazy. But it's out now, so let us read!**

The first few days of Echosong's journey were rather uneventful, mainly just walking. Nothing terribly exciting. Two days went by, but on the evening of the third day, Echosong met some old friends.

"Echosong! Is it really you?' came a shocked voice above her.

Echosong looked up to see Stick jumping down from a fence, followed by Cora.

"Stick! Cora! It's great to see you!" Echosong said happily.

"And to see you" said Cora "But what brings you here?"

Echosong looked up. The sky was turning black, fast. "Could we discuss this somewhere else?" she asked

Cora nodded. "Right. We've got an old abandoned twoleg nest. It's actually quite snug in there and it has a considerable amount of mice.

"Plus Coal said there was going to be a storm tonight." added Stick.

Cora, Stick, and Echosong headed off.

It was warm in the abandoned twoleg nest, and with all the mice, Echosong soon felt full and drowsy. After telling her story (so far), to Stick and Cora, Echosong fell asleep.

Echosong felt her body be picked up like a feather and felt herself be thrust along with the flood. She couldn't breathe! She floundered trying to get to the light above her, but the water was just too strong. Another cat, above her, was also struggling to get up to the air. Echosong continued to struggle, but was only inching upward. But the other floundering cat was being pulled up by a third cat. Those two cats soon made it up to the air, and the third cat was soon trying to get to Echosong, who could feel herself fading. The third cat would not get to her in time. Echosong felt hazy, and then everything went black.

Echosong woke up with a start. _Did I just see my own death?_

The wounds were starting to heal, but Thunderclan's strength was not at its highest. Cinderpelt's time was full up, mending and checking the wounds. But now she was taking a well-earned nap, at least until three noisy kits woke her.

"Cinderpelt is still asleep! Stop worrying Poppykit! She won't find us!"

Cinderpelt was awoken by the loud mew of Honeykit, one of Sorreltail's kits. The other two kits had been named Poppykit and Molekit. Cinderpelt raised her head. _Huh! Kits trying to sneak into my den!_ A playful sense awoke in her. _I'll show them!_ She creeped behind the kits and slowly put a paw lightly on Poppykit's back.

"Yaaaah!" squealed Poppykit She quickly looked up, and saw Cinderpelt, who removed her paw. Molekit stared angrily at Honeykit.

"Cinderpelt's asleep! She won't find us!" Molekit imitated Honeykit's voice.

"Kits! Kits! Come back here right now!" It was Sorreltail who was shouting.

"Uh-oh. Mama must have woken up" squeaked Poppykit

"There you are!" An angry Sorreltail burst into the den. "What are you doing in here! Have you been disturbing Cinderpelt?"

"No not at all" said Cinderpelt

"Good" Sorreltail said brusquely "Now come here right now!"

"But I want to go to the gathering tonight!" protested Molekit

"Not until you're six moons old!" snapped Sorreltail as she led the kits back to the nursery. They had only been gone for a few heart beats when Firestar called the clan together for the gathering.

"There's the island" Cinderpelt said to Squirrelflight

"Phew! Back in the old forest four trees were never this far away!" panted Squirrelflight

"Or are you just saying that because you've grown a bit plump on fresh-kill?" teased Cinderpelt.

Squirrelflight ignored Cinderpelt's tease. "How is Firestar going to make us look good in this position?" wondered Squirrelflight.

"What do you mean?" asked Cinderpelt

"We've lost three cats this past moon. Leafpool ran off with Crowfeather, and Sootfur and Sandstorm were both killed by the badgers. On top of that we were only saved by Windclan, and Onestar will probably use that to bargain with us! And finally, Firestar is still recovering from losing Sandstorm!"

"You're both going through a hard time: Firestar loses his daughter to love, his best friend to twolegs, and now his mate to a badger. You've lost your sister to a Windclan cat and your mother to a badger." Cinderpelt's eyes brimmed with sympathy.

"Tell me about it" sighed Squirrelflight, "but I guess it isn't easy for any cat." Thunderclan was now hopping over the bridge and onto the island. Riverclan and Windclan were already there, but Shadowclan had yet to arrive.

"Onestar" Cinderpelt heard Firestar say "another thank you for saving us from the badgers."

Onestar nodded, showing nothing of their previous friendship. Shadowclan arrived, and Leopardstar called "Let the gathering begin"

Leopardstar reported that one of her patrols had chased out a fox, a litter of kits had been born in Riverclan, and that prey was running well.

Firestar spoke next. "Prey runs well in Thunderclan. We have fought off, with Windclan's help, a large amount of badgers that attacked our camp. For that we must thank Onestar and his warriors. We mourn Sootfur and Sandstorm who were killed during the badger attack. Leafpool ran off with Crowfeather to become loners. She _will not_ be treated as a member of the clan if she returns."

"Are you sure about that?" sneered Blackstar "that one of Firestar's precious kin won't get special treatment?"

"Maybe not to your cats Blackstar, but to mine, my word is code. What I say _will_ happen."

"Enough!" said Onestar "This is a gathering. This is a time for peace. Starclan's will says the gathering goes on. I will speak next.

As Onestar droned about helping Thunderclan, Cinderpelt looked up to see that the night was still clear. No clouds were racing towards or covering the moon.

"And I assure you" finished Onestar "that if Crowfeather returns, he WILL be treated as an enemy of the clans"

Cinderpelt leaned over to Squirrelflight. "It makes me sick to see them acting like Leafpool and Crowfeather were never part of the clans!"

"Betrayal has a way of doing that" Squirrelflight said sadly.

The gathering went on, but Cinderpelt had only one thought in her head. _How? How? How can you lose your heart like that? It's what we train against!_

As one might imagine, Leafpool found it hard to get to sleep. She finally managed it in the early morning, but it wasn't the dream she wanted.

"Brambleberry" yowled Leafpool "Where are you? What do you want this time?!"

Leafpool spun around, looking for Brambleberry but found herself looking at something … else

It was like a Starclan cat, but its pelt did not shine when glimmer like stars, as all the other Starclan cats did. Instead, its pelt was black, not like a cat with a black pelt, but so dark that anything that could glimmer was blotted out. The eyes were the only place that shone, but there was something about that, and the entire cat, that made you feel uneasy, almost frightened. Leafpool, scared, stepped away.

"It's all right. It won't follow you" said a voice behind Leafpool.

"Brambleberry. What is it?" Leafpool said with slight less of her usual anger.

"We don't know. It doesn't want to leave its area, and does not seem to wish us harm, but still, we are frightened."

"What does this have to do with me? I don't care for the clans, Brambleberry!" snarled Leafpool.

"Squirrelflight" retorted Brambleberry.

Leafpool's eyes widened, briefly showing that Leafpool still felt very close her sister.

"Don't you see?" Brambleberry said "Where one small insignificant cat may go, you may be affected, Leafpool! It's hard to know what to show you, or any cat!"

"You certainly know how to make me not understand anything you say!" spat Leafpool. But everything was already melting away.

Leafpool woke up. Crowfeather was out hunting, so Leafpool did not have much to do except to think about what she'd seen. Eventually she fell asleep again.

"What now, Brambleberry?" yowled Leafpool.

"She's not here" came a voice behind her. A large golden brown tom with broad shoulders and thick, tufty fur stood behind Leafpool.

"My name is Lionheart. I was a Thunderclan warrior back when we were in the old forest."

"And why have you come to see me Lionheart?" snapped Leafpool

"Because Starclan is divided. Some of them are for telling you, while some do not want to tell you. This debate will go on forever. So I have decided to tell you myself."

"What have you got to tell me, Lionheart?" Leafpool mewed with some curiosity.

"The cat – thing that Brambleberry showed you. You are powering it. You are what's keeping it alive."

Leafpool woke up immediately. Before Crowfeather, who was back from hunting, could say anything, Leafpool was out of the den and running. She wanted space away from Crowfeather. She wanted time to think. Because at the moment all she could think was _What! How? No!_

 **Dun Dun Dun….. Cliffhanger! Or maybe not a cliffhanger. You'll find out next time :P Did you like Lionheart? If you do or don't say so in the reviews!**

 **One thing I should have told you last time was that Leafpool's and Crowfeather's kits will not have clan names. No kit at the end of their names. So not Gogglekit. For those of you who suggested, don't worry I'll just use the first part of their names. Keep on suggesting them!**

 **REVIEWS! Thanks for the reviews everyone. I would love more.**

 **Foxy (Guest): I like the name Rainbow! Probably won't use it though. Moss is cool name, ya never know**

 **Frostheart913: I like the names Ash and Fire!**

 **Name Guest (Guest): Thanks!**

 **Guest (Guest): Me too man, me too**

 **In answer to last time's question, I prefer SpottedleafxFirestar .**

 **This time's random question: Which one of Greystripe's mates do you prefer? Silverstream or Mille? My answer next time!**

 **If you have enjoyed please consider following, favouriting or reviewing. I welcome constructive criticism. Until next time, R &R **


	5. Chapter 4

**3….2….1…. BLAST OFF! We blast off into chapter 4.**

Leafpool was in a panic. She burst out of the den and was instantly on the way to the small forest. It was the one place that reminded Leafpool of her old home. Of Squirrelflight. Behind her, she heard Crowfeather running after her. She couldn't blame him. If it had been her, and Crowfeather had run out without any warning, she'd be worried and confused too. But that did not change the fact that she just wanted to be alone, have some time out. Crowfeather, however, did not know that fact.

"Leafpool!" He yelled. He was behind her, but faster and was catching up. "Leafpool where are you going?"

Leafpool was usually a fast runner, and still was, but being pregnant slowed her down. Crowfeather had always been faster than Leafpool, due to being former Windclan. But the small forest was not far away. With Crowfeather getting ever closer, Leafpool jumped into the small forest. _Wumpf_. The ground was further away than Leafpool expected, due to the fact that she had landed in a small hollow in the ground. She crouched down, and Crowfeather did not see her as he ran past. Finally Leafpool had some space and time to think.

 _How did this happen_ she thought _who is this cat? Can it kill me? WILL it kill me? The kits…._ She gave her belly a quick lick and thought _I'll always keep you safe, little ones_.

"Leafpool!" Leafpool looked up to see Crowfeather running toward her. "Why are you hiding there? You had me worried sick! I thought you were leaving me!"

All that escaped Leafpool was a small and pitiful whimper.

"What's wrong?" asked Crowfeather, not as kindly as he could have.

"Can-can we t-talk about this b-b-back at the den?" whimpered Leafpool

"Fine" grunted Crowfeather

Mixed feelings travelled across Crowfeather's mind as the two cats walked back to the den. _She better have a good explanation for this,_ thought Crowfeather, _but all the same I hope she's all right… What could have made her run off like that? I hope she's all right…_

The two cats arrived back at the den.

Leafpool looked down at the ground. "Look Crowfeather, maybe I should have told you this before, but Starclan have continued talking to me, even though I don't want them to."

"Why is everything always so complicated with the clans?" grumbled Crowfeather

Leafpool slowly recited what Starclan had said to her. When it got to what Lionheart had said, Leafpool burst into sobs.

"And he s-said t-that it w-w-was drawing on my strength!"

"Oh Starclan" mewed Crowfeather quietly.

Leafpool could say no more. All that came out were sobs.

"Leafpool" said Crowfeather "you are the strongest cat I have ever met. If anyone can fight this, it's you. And I'll flay my claws on this cat before it can take one mouse tail off you."

As Leafpool slowly fell asleep, Crowfeather vowed _I will help Leafpool fight this cat, even if it kills me._

* * *

"There you go" said Cinderpelt as she finished taking the thorn out of Honeykit's paw. "It will hurt for a while, but not long. And try not to get any more thorns stuck in your paw ok?" The little kit nodded, and scampered off.

Cinderpelt gave an exhausted sigh and walked out.

"How is it in there?" asked Squirrelflight

"Exhausting" grunted Cinderpelt. "Why can't cats look where they're going? Or at least stop coming to me because they've got a thorn in their pad? The only cat that seems not to get a thorn in their pad every few heart beats is m– OW!"

"You were saying?" chuckled Squirrelflight as Cinderpelt tried to get the thorn out of her pad.

Cinderpelt just let out a hiss at Squirrelflight. She knew Squirrelflight wouldn't shut up.

"Squirrelflight!" came a shout from across the camp. Squirrelflight looked up to see Brambleclaw. "The sun high patrol is leaving!"

"Oh fox dung!" said Squirrelflight "I said I would be on that patrol! Look Cinderpelt, if you want to get back your sympathetic medicine cat side, I would suggest drinking water. That always works for me. Bye !"

Cinderpelt watched Squirrelflight race off to join the patrol. _Maybe she's right_ thought Cinderpelt. _Some water does sound good right about now_. She finished dealing with the thorn, and went to look for a puddle.

There was a puddle just outside of camp, glistening in the sun light. Cinderpelt saw it, and bent down to drink. But before her tongue could touch the water, her reflection, which she could see clearly, changed. Where her reflection had been, there was now a cat with a pale, sandy pelt. And the sky in the reflection had changed to a huge storm. Shocked, Cinderpelt leapt back, scared. Shakily, she walked back to the puddle, but now, all that was there was her reflection, looking frightened.

 _Was that an omen?_ Thought Cinderpelt _I should report this to Firestar right away._

* * *

Once again, Echosong was woken rather abruptly.

"THAT MOUSE BRAIN COAL!" yelled Stick

"Shush, you'll wake Echosong!" snapped Cora

"That's already been done" grumbled Echosong, stretching.

"Sorry Echosong." said Stick, who then went back to criticizing Coal. "That mouse brain! He says there will be a storm, and what do we get? One of the clearest nights this moon!"

"Stick, calm down." Said Cora

After a little while, Stick calmed down and went hunting, and soon came back with three plump mice.

Echosong ate her fill, washed, and said "Right. I'm ready to go."

Cora glanced uneasily through one of the windows at the sky. It was littered by dark storm clouds. Perhaps Coal had been right, just not about _when_ the storm would hit? Cora opened her mouth to say something but Stick bet her to it.

"If you want a guide, I'm there."

"Thanks Stick" said Echosong "It would be great to have a guide."

Cora thought briefly about protesting, but all she could say was "If Stick's going I'm going."

Cora knew she had made the wrong choice. The clouds she had seen were storm clouds. And while the three cats were walking, they dropped their heavy load. Soon, all three cats were being splattered with wind, rain, and even, at points, hail. All three cats were soon soaked to the core. On top of that, the cats were right next to a river, was rising steadily. _I should have told Stick going now was a bad idea_ thought Cora.

"Should we turn back?" Yelled Echosong over the storm

"It's too late now." Meowed Stick "Our best hope is to try and find shelter along this path."

"Next to a river?" Exclaimed Cora "What if it bursts its banks!?"

Stick looked at her grimly. "We hope it doesn't."

On they walked, through the pounding rain. But they could not find any shelter. Echosong began to feel huge panic coming on. She and Stick began to get desperate in their search for shelter. Cora, who was watching the river, felt her eyes grow even wider in fear.

That's when the river burst its banks.

"Uh oh" said all three cats as the flash flood raced toward them.

 **Oooh, second cliffie in a row! Aren't you all lucky? What do you think will happen next?**

 **REVIEWS! You guys are awesome! I love reviews, and I would love more! And keep the names for Leafpool's kits coming!**

 **Silversong (Guest): It's a shame that romance never happened, It would have been really interesting. But, alas, it didn't.**

 **Frostheart913:** **I agree with you.**

 **WolfFrostTheMighty (First review): Thank you! I like SandstormxFirestar, but I prefer SpottedleafxFirestar**

 **WolfFrostTheMighty (Second review): I agree with you, for all the same reasons XD. Yowza! Those names are really good! As for what you suggested, I actually have something planned along those lines…. Your idea for the random question will get in next time.**

 **In speaking of the random question….**

 **My answer was Silverstream. I dislike Mille for the same reason as everyone else. For how she treated Blossomfall and Bumblestripe after Briarlight's accident.**

 **Random question: Lionblaze and Heathertail or Lionblaze and Cinderheart?**

 **If you have enjoyed, please consider favouriting, following or reviewing. I welcome constructive criticism. Until next time R &R! **

.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Chapter 5 is out! Who wants to read it?**

* * *

Echosong felt her body be picked up like a feather and felt herself be thrust along with the flood. She couldn't breathe! She floundered, trying to get to the light above her, but the water was just too strong. That's when she felt another presence, another cat, next to her.

 _Cloudstar! He's here to help me!_ thought Echosong

Cloudstar's strength bolstered her own, and she fought her way to the surface. To the air. She reached air with a splash. She gasped, gulping deep breathes of air.

"Stick! Cora!" she stammered weakly looking around. They were not in sight. "Got to save them!"

"Echosong! No!"Said Cloudstar who, like Echosong floating above the water.

But Echosong would not listen. Taking one last deep breath, she dived down. Stick was not far away, but there was going to be a swim to Cora. Both cats were floundering, desperately trying to get up to the air. Swimming down, she grabbed the scruff of Stick's neck, and pulled him upwards to the air. They came up with a splash.

"Cora…" Stick said weakly, before taking many gulps of air.

"I know I'm going to get her" said Echosong.

Taking another deep breath, Echosong dived down. Cora had only moved upwards by a few mouse tails. That's when Echosong remembered her dream.

 _The other floundering cat was being pulled up by a third cat. Those two cats had soon made it to the air, and the third cat was soon trying to reach Echosong._ Surely, Echosong…. Hadn't seen Cora's death?

 _No…._ thought Echosong _I can't have seen Cora's death! I can't have!_ She thrust her body downward, trying to reach Cora. Already her own lungs were bursting, crying for air. Echosong ignored her lungs. Cora was still quite far away. She tried to keep going to Cora, but Cloudstar now blocked her way. Echosong attempted to go around him, but he still blocked her way. The expression in his eyes was easily readable. Go to the air, save yourself. You know what happens. _No!_ thought Echosong and attempted to ram her way past him. Cloudstar gave her a shove upwards. Despair swept over Echosong. She knew she could do nothing, except save herself. Echosong desperately thrust her body upwards. Her head it air. Echosong took in many, many gulps of it.

"C-Cora?" stammered Stick hopefully, who was floating not far away.

"I'm sorry Stick, I tried, but I couldn't save her! I'm sorry!" sobbed Echosong

"Cora!" yelled Stick, diving in, to attempt to save Cora.

Echosong dived in after him, but she did not have to go far down this time. She grabbed the scruff of Stick's neck, just like she had before, and hauled him back up to the surface.

At the surface, after sucking in a few breaths, Stick got his scruff out of Echosong's mouth, and once again dived down. Once again, Echosong went after him, and using her paws this time, brought him back up to the surface.

"Stick - she's gone!" shouted Echosong "I tried, but I couldn't save her!"

"Cora!" yelled Stick he attempted to dive down, but Echosong was ready, and caught his scruff, and would not let go.

Holding her head up so that Stick could breathe, Echosong began to paddle. Even though the flood was slowing down, swimming in it was still less than easy. And Stick also weighed her down. That's when Echosong noticed a large log, being carried towards them. Echosong gathered up her strength, and released Stick, and hauled herself onto the log. Stick did the same. He then was just numb acceptance. Tears rolled down his cheeks, but all he did was just look at the log. Now, all Stick and Echosong could do was wait for the log to hit land.

* * *

Firestar tried to sleep but he could not. Whenever he closed his eyes, he was always seeing Sandstorm. He rolled over. He could still see Sandstorm. He squeezed his eyes shut. He could still see Sandstorm. He sighed and opened his eyes. Cinderpelt was at the entrance.

"Sorry, am I disturbing you?" asked Cinderpelt

"No, not at all," said Firestar, getting to his paws. "What can I do for you?"

"I went to have a drink of water, and when I saw my reflection, it was of another cat."

Firestar's ears pricked and eyes widened, as he remembered when he had seen a lion instead of his own reflection. "Go on." He said quietly

"The cat had a quite pale, sandy pelt that didn't change colour anywhere on the cat's body. The cat's eyes were green." Said Cinderpelt

"Pale…" murmured Firestar, his voice trailing off at the end. "Like Sandstorm?" he asked

Cinderpelt shook her head. "No, much more pale than Sandstorm's pelt."

"Do you think it was an omen?" asked Firestar

Cinderpelt sighed. "I honestly do not know."

"Well, the half-moon is, well, in a half moon," said Firestar with a little chuckle, "maybe you could ask them about it then?"

"I will," said Cinderpelt "In the meantime, I'll keep my eyes open for any other omens."

"I'll do the same," mewed Firestar

* * *

For a little while, Leafpool had some peaceful sleep. But that did not last.

"Brambleberry! hissed Leafpool. This time she had had enough. She never asked to have Starclan to continue talking to her. All she wanted was a nice, peaceful life with Crowfeather outside of the clans. Leafpool unsheathed her claws, hissed, and leapt at Brambleberry.

Brambleberry dived nimbly off to the side, but, while falling, brought her claws up and slashed Leafpool's cheek. Leafpool gave a yowl of pain and landed on her paws, hissing. Brambleberry meanwhile was up and ready for another round. Leafpool, once again sprang at Brambleberry. At the last possible moment, Brambleberry ducked, leaving Leafpool to overshoot her leap and land on her face.

"Are you really willing to continue?" asked Brambleberry "If you want, I can dish out more, but your kits might be harmed."

Leafpool let her fur lie flat, but continued to glare at Brambleberry. "WHY – DIDN'T – YOU – TELL – ME!?" she roared.

Brambleberry stood unfazed. Then she started to speak. "I wish you no harm, Leafpool!" she said "But there is danger in knowledge! We can't just distribute to any one, any time! How much happier were you before you knew?"

Leafpool paused. Yes, she had been much happier, but, she had a right to know if she was what was keeping that cat alive!

"Yes," said Leafpool slowly "I was happier. But, if there is a cat that is drawing on my strength, I should know."

"And you would know eventually! But Starclan would have debated it and have decided when the time was appropriate to tell you! But no, that fool Lionheart had to go off telling you!"

"Can you stop it?" snarled Leafpool.

"We're trying!"

"Then I'll go stop it myself." growled Leafpool, attempting to walk past Brambleberry. Brambleberry jumped and blocked Leafpool's way.

"Are you serious?" asked Brambleberry "Do you know how much being close to that cat could do to you?"

Leafpool stopped. "Fine."

"Leafpool, we are doing everything in our power to stop this cat."

"Even if Lionheart hadn't have told me, why delay?"

"There is danger in knowledge." Brambleberry said rather sharply "You control your own destiny. If I had told you, who knows what would happened?"

"Well, I handled it pretty well when Lionheart told me."

"What like running away from your den and mate without any warning?"

"That's a lot better than some of the other alternatives!"

"Such as?"

Leafpool's mind hit a blank. "Such as some of the other alternatives."

"Convincing," meowed Brambleberry.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Leafpool. "This talk is leading nowhere productive! I am out!"

Brambleberry watched Leafpool fade away. She sighed. It wasn't easy for any cat these days, much less Leafpool, but she wasn't making it any easier.

"No….." whispered Brambleberry

* * *

 **Anyone see that coming? That Echosong saw Cora's death, not her own? And what has Brambleberry realised? Leafpool's kits might come in the next chapter, so if you have any last minute names, now is the time to send them in!**

 **REVIEWS! Thank you for the Reviews Everyone! I would love more!**

 **Frostheart913: I prefer Heathertail and Lionblaze**

 **Storm-Willow-And Silver: Thanks!**

 **Ciara1214 (First review): Thank you!**

 **Ciara1214 (Second review): Yay!**

 **Ciara1214 (Third review): It's difficult to decide who to kill off, because it's bound to be someone's favourite character. In the end I chose Sandstorm. Rip Sandstorm.**

 **Ciara1214 (Fourth review): Completely agree with you about Lionblaze and Cinderheart. HeathertailxLionblaze FTW!**

 **And as you may of guessed, my answer to the random question was, LionblazexHeathertail**

 **Random question: PoppyfrostxBerrynose or HoneyfernxBerrynose? My answer next time!**

 **If you have enjoyed, please consider favouriting, following or reviewing. I welcome constructive criticism. Until next time R &R! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, sorry about the wait for the update. Things have been pretty hectic, and I've had to deal with Sickness, Jet lag, and Speeches (at school). Well those are my excuses. But really guys, I am sorry. But I think it's time for me to stop my rambling.**

* * *

Crowfeather stalked the mouse, careful not to rustle any of the undergrowth. He gave a quick waggle of his haunches and sprang onto the mouse. The mouse let out a loud screech.

"Aaaaaaaaargh!"

Crowfeather blinked. He'd never heard a mouse do that before.

"Aaaaaaargh!"

Leafpool's scream of pain jolted Crowfeather awake. It had been half a moon since Leafpool's and Brambleberry's "chat", which she had told Crowfeather about. Nothing big had happened, but Crowfeather had always kept one eye on Leafpool.

"Leafpool" said Crowfeather, panic stricken. "What's going on? Are you ok?"

"I'm having our kits, mouse brain!" hissed Leafpool

"Ok!" said Crowfeather. "What do you want me to do?"

"Crowfeather, we went over this." growled Leafpool. Another ripple passed through her body, and she let out a gasp of pain. "Just get me a stick!"

"Ok!" said Crowfeather and he burst out of the den.

It was the dead of night, and thus, very dark. Crowfeather raced toward an oak tree, where he and Leafpool commonly hunted. On arrival at the oak, he quickly spotted a thick stick, picked it up, and raced back to the den. Inside, Leafpool was still gasping in pain, but no kits had come. Yet.

"Here's your stick." Panted Crowfeather

"Thanks." Breathed Leafpool as she picked it up.

Heart beats later, Leafpool let out an all mighty screech of pain, her teeth slammed onto the stick, which splintered, and a kit slid out onto the moss of Leafpool's nest. Its pelt was a pale orange. The kit instantly began to wriggle towards Leafpool's milky scent.

"A she cat!" said Crowfeather with much delight

"Lick her fur the wrong way" panted Leafpool "It will help her get warm."

Crowfeather obediently bent down and began to lick the kit, while at the same time using his tail to help the kit to get to the curve of Leafpool's belly. As soon as it was close enough, it latched on and began to suckle. That same moment, Leafpool let out another scream, and a second kit slid onto the moss.

"A tom!" said Crowfeather

The kit was already heading toward the milk, but Crowfeather once again bent down to lick the kit's fur the wrong way, while using his tail to help the kit towards the milk. Crowfeather then took a look at the kit, and noted how similar their pelts were. Both of them had almost pure black pelts.

"One more to come" said Leafpool in a trembling voice.

Heartbeats later, Leafpool let out a deafening screech. The third kit came out, and began to head towards Leafpool's milky scent. Crowfeather repeated the process that he had done with the previous two kits, licking their fur the wrong way, while using his tail to help them towards Leafpool's milk. This kit had a cream white pelt.

Leafpool let out a long breath. "It's over" she squeaked.

Crowfeather watched the kits suckling. "Leafpool" he announced proudly "We have a son and two daughters."

"They're beautiful" mewed Leafpool "What shall we name them?"

Crowfeather thought for a moment, wondering about names. But then he began to wonder what kind of names his kits would have. Would they have the name 'kit' at the end? And would they be brought up in the ways of the clans? After all, they had been part of the clans once. But hadn't they put that life behind them, becoming loners?

"Leafpool" said Crowfeather "Should we give them clan names?"

Leafpool closed her eyes, kits still suckling at her belly, thinking about it. After several heartbeats Leafpool finally opened them.

"No" she said defiantly. "No. We came here to forge a life as loners, not create our own clan."

"Our kits will wonder about our strange names, you know." Said Crowfeather

"I know." mewed Leafpool "We can tell them the truth. About names, I was thinking Shadows, for the little tom – he looks just like you – and Sand for the orange she cat in memory of my mother. Do you want to choose the name for the white kitten?"

"Those are beautiful names" purred Crowfeather Now for the little white kit…" Crowfeather's voice trailed off as he began to think of possible names "maybe... Feather?"

Leafpool looked surprised, and then her gaze hardened. Crowfeather mentally cringed and looked down at his paws. But Leafpool's gaze soon softened and gently said "If that's what you want."

For a while, Crowfeather was content just watching the kits suckling. But tiredness crept up on him like a cat stalking a mouse, and he let out an enormous yawn.

"I'm sorry Leafpool" meowed Crowfeather "It's just its really late at night, and if that's all right by you, I'm going to sleep."

"Of course it is all right, silly! Honestly, Toms…" said Leafpool with a _mrrow_ of amusement

Crowfeather hid a smile as he settled down in his nest. As he closed his eyes, he noted that the den seemed a lot smaller with five of them now in it.

* * *

Invisible to Leafpool and Crowfeather, Brambleberry and Lionheart watched the birth.

"A successful birth" murmured Brambleberry

"Yes" muttered Lionheart "But it is time me to tell her."

Brambleberry turned around quickly and let out a hiss at Lionheart "You won't tell her" he hissed.

"She has the right to know." Growled Lionheart.

"Do you know what she might do if she finds out!" yelled Brambleberry

"No." said Lionheart, his voice calm "But Leafpool is a smart cat. She'll know what to do."

"You said that last time." Said Brambleberry "And look how she reacted! She nearly abandoned Crowfeather!"

"Correction" said Lionheart, his voice rising. "Crowfeather _thought_ Leafpool was abandoning him. Leafpool would have returned after some alone time."

Brambleberry let out another hiss at Lionheart, her temper rising quickly.

"Brambleberry! Lionheart!" came a voice

Brambleberry spun around to see Raggedstar and Cloudpelt padding over toward them. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lionheart flash a grateful look towards the two toms.

"Raggedstar. Cloudpelt. "What can I do for you?" asked Brambleberry in a polite tone

"Not good news I'm afraid" said Cloudpelt "But first let's look at the good news. Leafpool had a successful birth?"

"Yes." said Brambleberry. "What brings you here?"

"Sagewhisker is missing." Said Raggedstar, his mew etched with worry. "No one has seen her for a whole moon. Me and Cloudpelt have been asking cats if they've seen her, but so far no luck. I don't suppose you've seen her….."

"I'm sorry I haven't seen her" mewed Brambleberry remembering the former ShadowClan medicine cat. Brambleberry had been RiverClan at the same time. "I'll keep an eye out for her, though."

Cloudpelt looked hopefully at Lionheart but Lionheart shook his head and looked down at the ground.

"I haven't seen her either, unfortunately." He sadly meowed

"Well, thanks anyway" groaned Raggedstar, nothing disguising the disappointment in his voice, as the two cats padded off.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Brambleberry once again turned on Lionheart

"I repeat, YOU-WILL-NOT-TELL-HER!" growled Brambleberry

"Try and stop me" hissed Lionheart, and he stormed away.

As she watched Lionheart head off, Brambleberry, whispered, under her breath "I will. Oh, I will."

* * *

The sun slowly and silently rose up and into the sky. The sun rise was beautiful, but Echosong would have gladly traded its beauty for hitting land.

 _Thump._ The log crashed onto land, sending a jolt through Echosong and Stick. As she jumped off, she wondered how both she and Stick had managed to not notice land until they actually hit it. They must have been both spending all their time looking at the sky and water. Echosong still felt sick with herself for not being able to rescue Cora, but she soon realised just how hungry she really was. After all, she'd had to swim in a flash flood, and then hold out on a log with nothing to eat for an entire day. She'd tried catching fish, but she was really terrible at it. Stick made no move to help her, which Echosong could understand.

"Hey" mewed Echosong gently "I'm going hunting. Do you want to come?"

Stick said nothing and just turned away from Echosong.

Ignoring the frustration clawing at her belly, Echosong kept her words gentle. "Ok. If that's what you want. I'll see you when I get back."

Echosong left Stick in search of food. Hunting was relatively easy, and Echosong soon made the catches of a starling and a thrush. She returned to see Stick sitting in the same position as she left him in.

"I'm back" said Echosong. Stick did not move except for a flick of the ear

"I got a thrush for you and a starling for me." Echosong pushed the thrush over to Stick. It was only when Echosong was about half way through her starling when Stick finally began to half-heartedly nibble at the thrush.

Once they had both finished their meals, Echosong decided it was time to talk.

"Stick" asked Echosong gently "do you know where we are?"

Stick did not respond or move.

"Stick" said Echosong, louder. "Where are we?"

Stick span around and slashed Echosong's ear. Echosong's ear stung, and her ear was wet with blood.

"What was that for!" spat Echosong, outraged.

Stick began to move toward Echosong. Afraid, Echosong backed away. "I could have saved Cora! But no! You held me back. You did as good as murdered Cora" growled Stick

"Stick!" Yelled Echosong sharply "Pull yourself together! I tried to save Cora, remember!"

"If you wanted to save Cora, why did you hold me back? I could have saved Cora, where you did not!"

"Stick, she was dead! You would have just gotten yourself killed trying to go after her!" said Echosong

"NO! She was not dead! She wasn't! She wasn't!" his voice dying down to a high pitched whimper, before bursting into tears.

Echosong moved to give him a comforting touch with her tail, when Stick spun around yet again and slashed Echosong's tail, this time.

"If you had never come here, Cora wouldn't have followed me to guide you! She would still be alive!"

"Stick!" growled Echosong, not pointing out how Stick had changed his story on how Echosong had 'murdered' Cora. "You were willing to accommodate me. You were willing to guide. Cora just wanted to tag along. I didn't want that flash flood to come!"

"No!" Stick let out an anguished yowl, before storming away from Echosong. As he headed off he took one last glance at Echosong. "Don't try and follow me, Echosong. You'll regret it if you do."

* * *

It was one of the starriest nights that Cinderpelt had seen. It was if there was an entire landscape above her. A huge, glittering landscape. The moon shone up there with them, brighter than any of the stars. Cinderpelt looked up at the sky wondering which one of those stars she would meet. The half-moon had gone, and Cinderpelt was preparing to head to the moonpool. Firestar slinked out of his den and headed over to Cinderpelt.

"Don't forget to ask StarClan about that cat that you saw instead of your reflection." Firestar reminded her.

"Yeah yeah" mewed Cinderpelt with a roll of the eyes. "That's only the twentieth time you've reminded me today, Firestar."

"So-rry." said Firestar sarcastically. "Look, I just want to know why you saw this cat instead of your reflection."

"So do I, Firestar, but you don't have to remind me twenty times! I will remember. Anyway, I'm off."

"Goodbye then!" called Firestar as Cinderpelt padded off. "And don't forget to ask StarClan about the cat!"

"Twenty-one times!" Cinderpelt yelled back.

Cinderpelt was last to arrive at the path to the moonpool, as she saw Barkface, Littlecloud, Mothwing and Willowpaw all waiting for her.

"About time!" said Barkface.

Littlecloud shot Barkface a look. "Don't be rude" he sharply mewed

"Sorry everyone" apologised Cinderpelt. "Firestar held me up."

"Oh those mouse-brained leaders!" joked Littlecloud "Can't they see that medicine cats have better things to do other than chat all day?"

"We should go" mewed Mothwing. The other medicine cats nodded in agreement, and they set off.

Before long they arrived at the moonpool. Each medicine cat touched their nose to the water, before lying down to go to sleep.

"Yellowfang!" Cinderpelt mewed joyfully at seeing her old mentor "It's so good to see you again!

"And to you, my old apprentice" purred Yellowfang.

"Got any crankier?" teased Cinderpelt.

"What!" shouted Yellowfang angrily as she realized what Cinderpelt was doing. "You annoying little fur ball." She said with much affection.

"Do you know what the sign meant when I saw that cat instead of my own reflection?" asked Cinderpelt

Yellowfang sighed. "All I know is that a StarClan cat sent it, but no one knows who. No cat has come up and told us that they sent the sign. All I know is that I have one more mystery for you. A prophecy."

"Let's hear it" sighed Cinderpelt

" _Lies are corrupt, and can corrupt who they are told to."_

" _The sands minions will blaze through the clans, but even the darkest of us can become friends."_

" _And love is no ally, indeed, it is not a friend."_

"What does it mean?" asked Cinderpelt.

"If I knew I'd tell you!" growled Yellowfang.

Cinderpelt sighed and looked down at the ground. When she saw it, she noticed how it was melting away. She was lying on a bare piece of ground, not her nest. She opened her eyes to see the other medicine cats stretching and yawning around her.

 _Mysteries, mysteries and more mysteries_ thought Cinderpelt. _What do they all mean?_

* * *

 **This is getting interesting. What do you think the prophecy means? And what future lies in front of Leafpool's kits? I'm sorry if your name didn't make the final cut.**

 **Note: For Leafpool and Cinderpelt, this chapter had a time skip of a half a moon. Echosong will have her time skip next chapter. Just a note in case of any confusion.**

 **REVIEWS! 23 Reviews!? Thaaaaaaaaaaankyou! Once again, Reviews are what keep me going, I would looooooove more!**

 **WolfFrostTheMighty (First review): Ok. That's your opinion and I respect that. But is still like Heathertail and Lionblaze**

 **WolfFrostTheMighty (Second review): I like HoneyfernxBerrynose too.**

 **Frostheart913: You're definitely right there!**

 **Silver's Fangs: Thank you! And don't worry, it will eventually become clear how they/their kits will affect their clans life….**

 **Ciara1214: Great name suggestions! Thank you!**

 **Fallenleaves (Guest): Brilliant name suggestions! I am sorry that none of yours made the cut**

 **My answer to last times Random Question: Not one of my favourite love triangles, but, personally, I like Honeyfern and Berrynose better.**

 **Random Question: How is the story so far?**

 **If you have enjoyed, please consider favouriting, following or reviewing. I welcome constructive criticism. Until next time R &R! **


End file.
